


Midsummer

by twizzle



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: Drabble written for multifandomdrabbletreats2017Anduin has a moment of melancholy.





	Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> Set during Legion, after Anduin becomes King.

Stormwind’s bonfire glowed, crackling with approval at the Midsummer festivities. Fire jugglers danced through the streets and Anduin stood disguised amongst the revellers, his gaze following the flames as they passed. A fire eater’s false breath coloured the sky above him, warm air rippling in its wake.

He had known heat. He had known fire. He had given himself to the engulfing blaze and burned with desire. He had been consumed by it, by _him_ \- and his soul was scorched, forever blackened by flames of passion that would never dim. 

But Anduin felt cold.

Wrathion still had not visited him.


End file.
